How we met
by AustinAndAllyLoverBATB
Summary: Ally's life was kinda boring until one day When she ended up in a car crash and her legs is not in the perfect condition she ends up in hospital but she Did meet a special Guy that she might fall for but he is not in so good condition either
1. Chapter 1

How we met Ally's life was kinda boring until one day When she ended up in a car crash and her legs is not in the perfect condition she ends up in hospital but she Did meet a special Guy that she might fall for but he is not in so good condition either "Ally sweetie your awake" i heard My mom say meanwhile i woke up with a horrible headache "What's wrong, where am i?" I asked My mom " you trish kira and cassie ended up in a car crash" she explained " are They okey, who drove?" i asked her "Kira drove and all of them are okay no one got hurt exept you" she said "What is wrong with me then" i asked her "Your legs are broken and caught a infection" she Said "Oh okey is it serious" i asked her " it depence on how you treat them but first the infection has to go away and then we can fix the broken part because it wont heal if there is an infection" she Said And just then a nurse came in "Hey Allison i see you are awake i Will just make sure you are okey and that you know That this button" she Said hending me a slang with a button on the top "You can call on me anytime with by the way My name is Catherine Chandler but most People call me Cat" she Said in a rush and then she walked away out of the room she seemed really nice "Am i going to lie here forever i mean while i am in this hospital?" I asked My mom "You Can go if you want but you have to go by wheelchair" she Said "I want that" i Said as i pressed the button Catherine came in running "What is wrong sweetie" Cat Said "I want to go in the hospital in the wheelchair" i Said Cat ran back in the hallway of the hospital and then she came back with a white wheelchair and then she got to a printer and it printed out a letter and on the letter it Said ally she just got some tape and then she glued it to the chair, she walked to me and Said "ready" " I am ready" i Said to her and nodded My head She got me by My legs and mom by My arms and i have to edmit it Did hurt a little Soon i sat there in the chair "Do you wanna roll your self or sould i or your mom roll you" Catherine Said " i can roll myself but i still want you to come so i know where to go" i told her with a bright smile " of course where do you wanna go" Catherine asked " is there a music room here?" "Well kinda a room with instruments but no teacher just a room" she explained "Take me there" i Said Meanwhile we walked to the music room My mom Huged and left the hospital "Maybe Austin Will be there" cat whispered "Who is Austin?" I asked "You might find out now we are here" she Said as she stopped the chair to open the door and as we walked in or she walked in and pulled me in i saw a boy there and i realized that this Guy was this Austin 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well i see that i have to go, i Will pick you up When you call for me or Else if you remember the way you can go yourself" Cat Said rushing out and as soon she left it ended up being deadsilent and i started feeling the awkwardness feeling between me and this boy.

" so you must be new sence i have not seen you around" the boy Said Breaking the silence and suddenly he started to smile

"I came in today because of i ended up in a car crash" i Said trying to hide the nervous feeling in My voice

"Well that dont sound so good Did you break your legs?" He asked reminding me of that i still sat in a wheelchair.

" i broke them and apperently They caught an infection so They have to take away the infection first sence They wont heal until the infection is gone" i answered trying to copy My moms words she Said earlier

"Oh that doesen't sound so good im so sorry i asked" he Said while his smile he had earlier dissapeard

" no need to apologize but is it okay if i ask you What happened to you?" I asked him

Trying to sound nice incase there was something really bad

"I got something called cancer in My lungs so yeah" he answered and as soon as i heard cancer i fell apart how could this nice boy got cancer ( atleast he seemed nice)

" well i should be sorry i asked but how can you got cancer you look so great i mean shouldn't you have gotten hair loss?" I asked him i was serious about the looking great thing i mean he looks pretty attractive

"Thank you for the compliment but no i have not gotten hair loss" he answered and i belived that he actually Did mean the thank you i guess he knows that he looks good.

"Your welcome" i Said

" you seem really cool is it okay if you could tell me your name and your room so i Can meet you later incase i dont see you around by the way My name is Austin, Austin Moon "he Said

" My name is Allyson Dawson but People call me Ally and My room number is B3 on 3th floor" i Said really fast but i hoped he heard all because i liked this Guy he seemed nice and sweet so hell yeah i want to meet this Guy again as i Said before i liked this Guy but just like a friend and i hated the cancer part Why Did he have to have it? Can't he just be free? I still want to be his friend though that's not the problem because i want to be his friend, maybe best friend and maybe girlfriend someday Wait What Did i just say no no no i dont think that way about him

But i Just think i decided that i want to be with him until he is gone and gone can mean dead or just out of this hospital and Alive and out of this hospital and still as friends

" great i have to go now i have to take some tablets i WILL visit you soon " he Said making the Word Will sound Like he must visit me.

After Austin left i started with My music and i finished 1 song and it was called double take and some of the insperation or all of the insperation was created by Ausin.

After i was Done with that i rolled home thinking about this special special boy


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning I woke up with a heavy headache again, i guess it is not going away that Easy.

I heard a knock on the door and i tuned My head to see a black really curly haired girl who Also was my best friend trish or Patricia de la rosa the name only her mother calls her

"Hi brokie leg" i heard trish say as she walked in

"Hi trish" i Said making a smile and for a second i swear i wanted to switch so i could run Walk or jump.

"Kira and cassie told me to say hello from them" trish Said while putting her hair up in a ponytail

"Tell them hi When you see them" i Said

"Well i have to go back to work bye" trish Said waving

"Bye" i Said waving to trish that conversation didn't last long i thought.

After trish left i turned the tv on to Watch some tv and i saw that My favorite show was on it was called " Beauty And The Beast"

I love the passion between Kristin and Jay who playes Catherine and Vincent in the show and as soon it was over i heard again a knock but this time it was not trish it was austin.

" told you i Would visit" he Said smiling

"I didn't say you wouldn't" i Said while laughing a little

"How are the legs?" he Asked meanwhile walking against the chair that stood beside my bed.

"They hurt a little besides that it's fine"i answered

"That's great" he Said and as usual making a smile

And then i thought is it okey if i ask him about Catherine? or is that rude if it is something bad? Well i should go for asking i mean the Worst that Would happen is that i remind him of something horrible and he Will never talk to me again but if i dont ask i Will never know if there is something good out of it.

"Is there something between you and Catherine the nurse?" I asked him hoping there was nothing going on between them

"No just that she used to be My nurse When They didn't know I had cancer And then They found out that i got cancer i had to get an Other treatment and that ment a new nurse i still got the same doctor though" he Said with a Whatever tone in his voice

"So she doesn't mean anything to You?" i asked him

"Well i dont know Maybe, she was a good nurse or friend i still dont know that part but i Would never like her like That, she is just My friend or nurse" he answered a bit confuest

"Okey how are you by the way?"i asked him hoping for a good answere

"I am fine the doctors are saying that it hasn't change" he Said, and i just breathed out in relief and i dont know Why i Did that problably because i wanted him to live

"That is amazing or atleast good" i Said making it awkward between me and austin

"So What is your favorite Color?" He asked and i figured out that he asked that because he wanted to break the silence

"White purple or pink i cant decide What is yours?" I asked him

"Yellow because it looks like the sun and i love the sun" he answered and every single minute he talked i have to say i loved it!.


End file.
